Chapter 26
'A Fool's Choice; Part 2 ' is the 26th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. After talking to Shoko Karyusai about D-Works, Raishin Akabane wants to take action, but he is ordered not to, much to his frustration. He visits Frey and Rabbi in the school's hospital, and as he hears her recall the painful memories of their parents' death, he is overwhelmed by his helplessness, and becomes furious that the poor girl blames herself for the misfortunes of herself and her loved ones. Summary Raishin Akabane and Yaya are shocked to hear that Frey and Loki are "Promised Children" artificially created by D-Works. Shoko Karyusai is convinced their hearts have been mechanized, and Raishin asks if this is an easy procedure to carry out. Replying it is difficult, she reminds him of the fatal outcomes for the children whose surgeries failed. Raishin recalls the glass cases of dead children he saw in the Orphanage, and Shoko comments their remains have been used as materials for "Garm" to prevent wastage of resources, angering Raishin at D-Works' unethical practices. Raishin storms off wanting to take action, but Shoko orders him to rest first. Calmly, she reasons that since Bronson was a former participant in the Walpurgis Night twenty years ago and nearly became the Wiseman, until he was defeated. She notes he is still a considerably tough opponent to defeat, even for someone of Loki's powers. Moreover, Raishin is still severely injured, and she reminds him of their "bet". Helpless and frustrated, Raishin stays in school. Approaching the school's hospital, Raishin sees Frey watching over an unconscious Rabbi in one of the rooms. He enters the room, asking Frey if she should be resting instead, but notices her sad face. Commenting that Shoko is the best doll maker in the world, he hopes for Rabbi's survival, before adding on that Charlotte Belew loves dogs, and that Frey should let her play with Rabbi when he recovers. Stroking Rabbi, Frey comments she is similar to Charlotte, as they are often misunderstood and have few friends. She adds on that she has never felt lonely, because of Rabbi and her family, and Yomi was a second mother to her. Raishin apologizes for Yomi's death, but Frey rejects this, and blames herself for being weak. Recalling many years back as a little girl, she was supposed to be in the center stage for their family's performance, but due to her fear, she stepped down. Subsequently, her mother was killed in the performance. She claims that this is the reason Loki hates her, because of her weakness, that their parents were killed. Agitated, she cries that if she had tried, Loki would not have been operating Cherubim. Frey bursts into tears, and lays her head on Rabbi, while apologizing to her mother, everyone she knows, and Rabbi himself. As Raishin watches Frey crying over Rabbi, he thinks about how she has been made a guinea pig for D-Works, and forced to participate in the Walpurgis Night, while having to endure the terrible practices and secrets at the Orphanage. Angry to see her cry and blame herself, Raishin grabs her shoulders, and tells her she has not done anything wrong. Frey is shocked and speechless, as she sees Raishin leave the room abruptly. Characters in Order of Appearance #Bronson #Frey #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Shoko Karyusai #Irori #Charlotte Belew (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters